


Sharing earphones

by OoTomBoyoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoTomBoyoo/pseuds/OoTomBoyoo
Summary: Luna tries to hint to neville that she likes him through song.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Sharing earphones

**Author's Note:**

> I know muggles devices don't work because of magic but I am choosing to ignore that fact. I also know iPods weren't invented yet but again choosing to ignore that fact. The song is called I'm not sorry by Meiko

Neville was jogging around the black lake before breakfast to catch some peace and quiet before diving back into the chaos that is the gryffindor common room to get ready for breakfast. He rounded the corner and out of the corner of his eye he shall Luna sitting against a tree hold a metal objects and nodding along. Neville felt a blush reach up his cheeks at the very sight of his crush and was hesitant not knowing whether to stop and say hello or continue his jog.   
“Hello Neville.” He heard Luna call out to him. Considering that as an invitation he jogged up and sat next to Luna. Getting ahold of his breathing he responded back to her.  
“Hello Luna. How are you this morning?”  
“Oh just fine. Thank you.” Luna responded and bob her head as if she was bobbing it to a beat of some sorts of music. Godric she beautiful, Neville thought to himself as he stares at her he noice her holding onto something he has never seen before.  
“Luna, what is that?” He question pointing to her hand.  
“Oh this. It’s what the muggles device call a iPod." She said holding it up for Neville to exam it. Neville looked at it questioningly and asked  
“What does an iPod do?”   
“It plays music. Portable music you can carry around with you.”   
“How do you listen to the music” He responded questionably.  
“Here put this in you ear.” Luna respond as she thumb through the device and selecting a song on the screen. Music started emitting through the noise plug and as Neville listen to the lyrics start to play out his cheeks redden eyes widening and he covered his shocked expression with his hand.

When I'm laying down in bed  
I write you letters in my head  
Of all the things I haven't said to you  
I'll be your lover, I'll be your wife  
I'm in the kitchen baking pies  
I wanna have that kind of life with you  
When you get home at night  
I'll have the house just right  
I'm not sorry for saying that I want you  
For waiting naked in my bed all day  
And I'm not sorry for saying that I need you  
To come and make a woman out of me  
I'm not sorry

Vision of Luna and him getting married, coming home after a long day in the green houses taming the devil snare and potting mandrakes to a nice home cooked meal, Neville wrapped in luna’s embraced as she throws her head back in climax all filter through his mind as he listens along to the lyrics of the song. A future he so desperately wanted.

I hope it won't scare you away  
I wanna have your kids someday  
They'd all have dimples on their face like you  
And when you're old or bald or grey  
I'm gonna love your wrinkly face  
Nobody else could love you like I do  
When you get home at night  
I'll have your crown and sprite  
I'm not sorry for saying that I want you  
For waiting naked in my bed all day  
And I'm not sorry for saying that I need you  
To come and make a woman out of me  
I'm not sorry  
I never thought I could feel like this  
Everything changed from just one kiss  
The single life I wouldn't miss if I'm with you

Vision again take form. Three kids of their own running around the house a perfect combination of the two of them, sitting on rocking chairs on the porch when they are old looking out over the garden. He favorite fire whisky in hand, then his vision flashes back to them having sex and the look of pure bliss as they cum together. 

I'm not sorry for saying that I want you  
For waiting naked in my bed all day  
And I'm not sorry for saying that I need you  
To come and make a woman out of me  
I'm not sorry for saying that I want you  
For waiting naked in my bed all day  
And I'm not sorry for saying that I need you  
So come and make a woman out of me  
I'm not sorry

Luna popped the ear bud out of Nevilles ear and looked at him questionably.  
“What do you think?” She asked him wrapping up the ear buds and storing them away in her pocket. Left speech less Neville let out mumbles of fine, good, great. As he try’s to wrap his head around everything that just filtered through his mind at a lost of words all that would come out of his lips was her name softly.  
“Luna?”  
“Yes,”she responded standing up looking down at him hoping he would get the message she tried to share with him in just that one song.  
“I.. um… it…um….umm…I got to go.” Scrambling to his feet he darted back towards the track running hard to ward off the adrenaline that was coming off him.   
Oh well, Luna thought to herself, maybe next time and hummed to her self as she walked towards the castle.  
“I’m not sorry for saying I want you. For waiting naked in my bed all day and I’m not sorry for saying that I need you. So come and make a women out of me.”


End file.
